A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
thumb|250px"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" é uma canção escrita e composta por David Mack, Al Hoffman e Jerry Livingston para o filme da Walt Disney, Cinderela (1950). Na música Cinderela (Ilene Woods) incentiva seus amigos animais para nunca parar de sonhar, e esse tema continua ao longo de toda a história. A canção também foi indicada para o AFI 100 anos...100 canções, como uma das 15 músicas da Disney e uma das 17 músicas de um filme de animação a ser nomeadas. Na versão brasileira, a música recebeu o título de Um Sonho é um Desejo. Composição David Mack, Al Hoffman e Jerry Livingston queriam que Cinderela fosse uma pessoa sonhadora, fazendo com que sua personalidade superasse todos os maus que estavam em sua vida. Eles se basearam em "When You Wish Upon a Star" de Pinóquio (1940) para poder compor a música. Tema recorrente na Disney A música foi utilizada durante um grande período como tema principal da Disney, tanto em seus canais de televisão, como em suas mercadorias e parques temáticos. Ela também foi regravado por vários artistas do Disney Channel, e utilizada de diversas formas. De acordo com o lançamento de novos filmes, a música acabou sendo inutilizada. Outras versões *Perry Como regravou "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" para uma estação de rádio em seu auge de carreira. *Johnny Mathis fez sua própria versão para esta canção em seu álbum de 1964, "Tender Is the Night". *Bette Midler regravou a canção para o seu álbum de 1977, "Broken Blossom". *Linda Ronstadt regravou esta música como parte do álbum "The Music of Cinderella" de 1995. *Uma compilação de estúdio, Cinderella: Songs from the Fairy Tale Classic (1998) coloca a música em contexto com outros tratamentos musical da história da Cinderela, incluindo canções de Rodgers e Hammerstein, Sergey Prokofiev, Stephen Sondheim e os irmãos Sherman. *Daniel Bedingfield regravou esta canção para a trilha-sonora "Disney Mania 2", aonde fez uma versão swing da música. Esta versão de "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" também esteve presente na versão Karaokê. *Julie Andrews regravou a música para seu álbum "Julie Andrews Selects Her Favorite Disney Songs", sendo assumidamente uma de suas músicas favoritas da Disney. *A cantora Nikki Blonsky regravou a canção para o "Disney Mania 6", com um gênero mais pop, embora ainda tenha mantido o modo original da canção. *Michael Bolton regravou a canção para o álbum "Simply Mad About the Mouse: A Musical Celebration of Imagination", também gravando um vídeo-clipe exibido diversas vezes pelo Disney Channel. Mais tarde, ela também foi incluída ao álbum de compilações "The Essential Michael Bolton". *A atriz da Broadway, Ashley Brown cantou a música na D23 Expo, junto com outras famosas canções da Disney. *Hilary Duff regravou esta canção para os comerciais da Disney Mobile do Japão, mais ela nunca foi lançada em um álbum. *Eden Espinosa regravou e cantou a canção nos parques da Disney, com um gênero muito mais pop do que o clássico original. *A canção foi regravada pelo Disney Channel Circle of Stars, um grupo de atores e atrizes que aparecem nas séries de televisão e filmes originais do Disney Channel. O line-up foi significativamente diferente do da sua re-gravação de "Circle of Life" em 2004. Foi um dos singles número 1 da Disney. *A cantora Cher regravou esta canção para o álbum "For Our Children Too!: To Benefit Pediatric AIDS Foundation" para angariar fundos para crianças com aids. *Tomiko Van lançou sua própria versão desta canção para o seu álbum de 2006, "Farewell". *Kimberley Locke regravou a música para a trilha-sonora de 2012 do filme original. *No filme de 2015, Cinderela, Lily James desempenhou a canção nos créditos finais. Letra A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small Alone, in the night you whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow, the dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes, A dream is a wish your heart makes, You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow, the dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true Versão brasileira Um sonho é um desejo d'alma N'alma adormecer Em sonhos a vida é calma É só desejar para ter Tem fé no teu sonho e um dia Teu lindo dia há de chegar Que importa o mal que te atormenta Se o sonho te contenta E pode se realizar (Blein) Que relógio! (Blein) Vejam só! (Blein) Já ouvi! "Vamos, levanta!" diz ele. (Blein) "É hora de trabalhar". (Blein) Até ele me manda. (Blein) Mas não faz mal. Ninguém me impedirá de sonhar. Meu sonho é lindo! E pode se realizar (La, ra, la, ra, ri, la, ra, la...) Que importa o mal que te atormenta Se o sonho te contenta E pode se realizar Vídeo A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes -Cinderella(PortugueseBr) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Cinderela Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Reprises